


Staying Awake

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stayed awake to watch how Draco slept. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the: 100 Song Titles Challenge. The song's Aerosmith's with I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing.

Harry was awake, watching how Draco slept, wondering how the soft light made Draco look ethereal. It made staying awake worth it. It made Draco soften even more then he did around him. Childlike, innocent in his sleep.

 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_   
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_   
_While you're far away dreaming_   
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_   
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_   
_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Draco's soft smile made Harry trace his lips with his fingers, feeling Draco's soft lips under his fingertips. He pulled away and combed through Draco's hair, marvelling how it stayed so soft. Harry could lose himself in these moments when Draco was asleep. It was always a thing he treasured. Something no one could ever take away from him. This was his moment, one he shared with Draco.

 

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
 _'Cause even when I dream of you_  
 _The sweetest dream would never do_  
 _I'd still miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Harry's eyes started to droop slightly, but he kept them open, wanting to stretch this moment. He didn't want to fall asleep, didn't want to miss Draco's face like it looked when he was asleep. His dreams never compared to the real thing. He didn't want to miss Draco. All of him.

 

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_   
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_   
_Wondering if its me you're seeing_   
_Then I kiss your eyes_   
_And thank God we're together_   
_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_   
_Forever and ever_

He laid his hand on Draco's chest and felt the heart underneath his hand beating strongly. He wondered if Draco was dreaming about him, them. Harry was always dreaming about Draco, about these rare moments he shared with a sleeping Draco. The moments where he looked more beautiful then he usually did, and Harry knew there was nothing better than that. There couldn't possibly be. He just wanted this moment for himself, wanted it to last. He kissed Draco's eyes and thanked whatever God there was for having Draco. _  
_

 

  
_I don't wanna close my eyes_   
_I don't wanna fall asleep_   
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_   
_And I don't want to miss a thing_   
_'Cause even when I dream of you_   
_The sweetest dream would never do_   
_I'd still miss you, baby_   
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_   


He knew his time was running short now, since his eyes kept getting heavier and heavier, but he still wanted more of this night, more of Draco. It was something he had always had. He wanted every moment he shared with Draco. Even the bad ones where they argued and fought. It meant that this relation would exist, no matter what.

 

_I don't wanna miss one smile_   
_I don't wanna miss one kiss_   
_I just want to be with you_   
_Right here with you, just like this_   
_I just wanna hold you close_   
_I feel your heart so close to mine_   
_And just stay here in this moment_   
_For all the rest of time_

He smiled down at Draco and traced everything on Draco's face. His chin, his lips, his nose, his forehead and his cheeks. Knowing how the lips felt under his, knowing how they formed a smile. Knowing he had all of Draco, just like Draco had all of him.

 

  
_Don't wanna close my eyes_   
_Don't wanna fall asleep_   
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_   
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_   
_'Cause even when I dream of you_   
_The sweetest dream would never do_   
_I'd still miss you, baby_   
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He yawned and laid down next to Draco, knowing he would fall asleep soon, but still not wanting to. He moved his hand over Draco's heart again, knowing it was okay to fall asleep since Draco wouldn't go away. Wouldn't leave Harry behind.

 

  
_I don't wanna close my eyes_   
_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He really didn't want to close his eyes. It meant falling asleep and the end of his moment. It meant missing Draco. But he embraced the welcoming darkness, knowing he would have Draco tomorrow, whether awake or asleep. It didn't matter to Harry. Draco was as beautiful awake as asleep.


End file.
